<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quién necesita postre teniendo familia by smileinlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341447">Quién necesita postre teniendo familia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove'>smileinlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Romance, Secret Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Por seguridad, la familia Watson-Holmes-Lestrade va a celebrar el amigo invisible por videollamada. Greg no tiene ni idea de qué regalar a Mycroft. Sin embargo, eso solo será el principio de la prometedora velada.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes &amp; Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes &amp; Sherlock Holmes &amp; Sherlock Holmes' Father &amp; Sherlock Holmes' Mother, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson &amp; Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes' Father &amp; Mummy (Sherlock), Sherlock Holmes' Father &amp; Sherlock Holmes' Mother &amp; Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes' Father/Mummy (Sherlock), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>12 Days of Mystrade and Friends</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quién necesita postre teniendo familia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC.<br/>¡Felices fiestas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si alguien quería apagar el espíritu navideño de Ms Holmes lo tenía imposible. Era tan grande como todo el entramado que montó para celebrar las fiestas ese año. Lo harían a distancia, sí, pero lo harían igualmente. No era una opción.</p>
<p>Las invitaciones fueron repartidas en tres casas: por un lado se encontraban los anfitriones, Ms y Mr. Holmes, desde Sussex. A las afueras de Londres, Mycroft y Greg veían el espectáculo desde la televisión del salón y en el centro, en el 221B de Baker Street, Sherlock, Rosie y John intentaban caber en la pantalla del portátil de este último, agolpados en el sofá. Invitaron a Mrs. Hudson, pero rehusó participar alegando que pasaría las fechas con su hermana y la cobertura no era muy buena.</p>
<p>De eso hacía más de un mes y, sentado en la terraza, podando los geranios con el libro de instrucciones, Greg intentaba recordar porqué decidió pertenecer a una familia que celebraba el amigo invisible. Vio a Mycroft pasear por el laberinto de jardines, donde él todavía se perdía. Era un fuerte motivo. Sacó el teléfono y miró el nombre de quien le había tocado. Era la quinta vez ese día, el 24 estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y aún no sabía qué hacer. Así que jugó su última carta: llamar a John.</p>
<p>—¿Greg?</p>
<p>—¿Podemos hablar?</p>
<p>—Claro. ¿Qué pasa?</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Con el día encerrándose, John preparó té y se sentó junto a Sherlock en el sofá. Rosie estaba jugando en la alfombra, dibujando la silueta de un muñeco. No quiso preguntar. Puso la televisión, aun cuando Sherlock estaba inmerso en su portátil. Pasó los canales uno tras otro, tan rápido que no era posible escuchar ni una palabra completa. El detective bajó la pantalla y le quitó el mando de las manos.</p>
<p>—¿Qué te ha dicho Lestrade?</p>
<p>—¿Cómo? —Agitó la cabeza—. Necesita ayuda con el amigo invisible.</p>
<p>—Sé perfectamente qué regalar a Mycroft —la expresión de John se encontraba entre el <em>obvio</em> y el <em>no, por favor</em>.</p>
<p>—¿Puedo elegir? —gritaba Rosie desde abajo. Saltó a las piernas de John y se sentó al lado del ordenador—. ¿Puedo?</p>
<p>—Tendrás la decisión más importante —sentenció Sherlock, levantando el índice. Rosie asintió—. ¿Rosa o negro?</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>John aún no podía creer que estuvieran comiendo alrededor de su portátil. Tampoco el regalo que había mandado a Mycroft en nombre de Greg. Esperaba ansioso y preocupado la hora en que lo abriera delante de todo el mundo. No necesariamente en ese orden. Al menos alguien estuvo entretenido intentando adivinar qué era.</p>
<p>Al otro lado de la pantalla, vestida de gala, la madre de Sherlock fue la primera en abrir su regalo. Un libro de sudokus dificultad extrema. —Lo sabía —susurró. Sonrió encantada a su niño del alma. El siguiente en abrirlo fue Greg. La forma del envoltorio hizo rodar los ojos de los hermanos Holmes.</p>
<p>—Una taza —exclamó mientras leía—. Para el mejor cuñado. Oh, gracias, John —se puso la taza al lado de la cara y sonrió con amplitud. Mycroft pensó en pedirle a su madre el libro y no abrir el suyo.</p>
<p>Mrs. Holmes mostró su cubo recubierto de lazos. Tantos como para rebotar si se caía. Se imaginaba de quién podía ser. Sus hijos eran más sobrios decorando. Una caja con una nota encima. La leyó en voz alta:</p>
<p><em>Para el mejor a<strike>v</strike>buelo del mundo</em>.</p>
<p>Se le saltaron las lágrimas. Su mujer le abanicó con el libro mientras se las secaba con el pañuelo de la camisa. John besó la coronilla de la niña sin dejar de mirar el pañuelo. ¿Tenía el mismo? Bajo la mesa, Mycroft movía la pierna de un lado a otro. Greg la paró.</p>
<p>—Papá, ¿puedes abrir la caja, por favor? Nos hacemos viejos.</p>
<p>—Tú ya eres viejo, Mycroft —John le tapó la boca y la quitó entre risas cuando le lamió.</p>
<p>—Sherlock, no pinches —Mr. Holmes abrió la caja, despreocupado, en suspense. Al mirar a la cámara, llevaba puesto un colorido collar de macarrones.</p>
<p>—Maravilloso. Sublime —Rosie miró a John, que le susurró <em>genial</em>, lo que le hizo levantarse y volver a sentarse de la emoción que emitía—. Ahora el tuyo —Mr. Holmes recibió un codazo.</p>
<p>—No puedes decir los nombres —corearon.</p>
<p>Lestrade empezó a sentirse más relajado. Al final había sido buena idea quedarse. Rosie abrió el suyo. Era grande. Podía ser un cojín o un albornoz envuelto. Sherlock aún estaba dándole vueltas. Cuando vio que no era ninguna de las dos opciones, abrió mucho la boca y cerró con sigilo, confiando en parecer lo suficientemente centrado.</p>
<p>—Papi —se volvió Rosie hacia Sherlock—. ¿Es tuyo?</p>
<p>—Lorus lori I. Ahora es tuyo. Cuídalo. —Se giró hacia la pantalla—. Creía que lo habíais tirado —Mr. Holmes elevó los hombros y señalo a Ms Holmes con disimulo. Le valió otro codazo.</p>
<p>Entonces llegó el turno de Sherlock. Un trozo de papel tan grueso como un teléfono y con su nombre en bajo relieve. Más grande que el propio regalo, cuyo envoltorio en papel de estraza definía un claro cofre. Lo abrió con sumo cuidado, mostrando la certeza. Dentro, una pipa tallada en cristal sobre terciopelo rojo. Exquisito.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué te ha regalado tío Mycroft una pipa si ya no fumas?</p>
<p>—Eso quisiera saber yo —resopló John.</p>
<p>Sherlock cruzó la mirada con su hermano, aprobando la compra. Este ignoró la de John e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero su madre lo paró en seco.</p>
<p>—Nada de alcohol en la mesa familiar —se sentó de nuevo, enseñando el vaso de agua vacío y los labios apretados—. Es el turno de John. Puedes esperar, Myc.</p>
<p>—Mycroft. Es el nombre que me pusisteis —todo el mundo miraba a John, obviando su presencia. Rugió con la boca cerrada. Greg le pasó una mano por la espalda, pendiente de la fina lámina que John desenvolvía. El papel dio paso a un plástico duro transparente. Sherlock se cayó para atrás al verlo. John estaba alucinando demasiado para darse cuenta.</p>
<p>Según sus cuentas, ese regalo debía ser de Ms Holmes, pues solo quedaba Mycroft y bien sabía a quién le había tocado. No entendía nada. Los Holmes eran imprevisibles. Aquello era inverosímil. Todos estaban callados esperando verlo. Salvo Sherlock, que se quejaba en el suelo ayudado por Rosie. Abrió la caja y levantó el contenido con dos dedos en cada extremo para enseñarlo. Se moría de vergüenza. Sherlock se incorporó escalando por su cintura y besándole la clavícula. Rosie aplaudió. Mycroft hizo una mueca de desagrado.</p>
<p>—¿Qué pasa, hermano? ¿Crees que puedes convencer a Mummy para avergonzar a John con un tanga de lentejuelas?</p>
<p>—No necesito a nadie que me convenza.</p>
<p>—Eso seguro —apuntó Mr. Holmes.</p>
<p>—Explícate.</p>
<p>—¡Chicos! —Intervino John—. Está todo bien. ¿Verdad, Rosie? —la niña movió la cabeza enérgica—. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Me quedará bien?</p>
<p>—Creo que papi querrá hacer cosas de mayores contigo —Sherlock enterró la cara en el cuello de John mientras se desternillaba. Sentía su corazón a mil y su piel arder. Prefería quedarse ahí.</p>
<p>—Bueno —carraspeó John—. Ya solo queda Mycroft, ¿no?</p>
<p>Sherlock se formó como un clavo en el sofá, con la cara totalmente seria. Lestrade se quedó fijo observando la forma del regalo. Mycroft no había querido enseñárselo antes. Se sentía muy el John de hacía un rato. Lo giró entre sus manos con una ceja levantada. Un largo cilindro que acababa en dos esferas perfectas. Silencio. Lestrade tragó. John también, solo que en ese sofá sí sabían lo que era.</p>
<p>Mycroft rasgó el papel navideño y el regalo se desmontó, cayendo a la moqueta un par de cajas de preservativos. Ultrafinos. <em>Ultraidiota</em>, rumió Mycroft en su mente. En la mano derecha quedó el cilindro. Como el de John, era un contenedor transparente. Podía ver cada una de las bolas negras conectadas entre sí.</p>
<p>—¡Enseña, hermano!</p>
<p>—¡Sí, tío Mycroft, enseña!</p>
<p>—SIN SEÑAL—</p>
<p>El 221B se quedó a oscuras. John se acercó a la ventana y se asomó por la cortina. Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, las farolas estaban apagadas. A través de las ventanas, podía ver las linternas moviéndose de acá para allá a lo largo y ancho del barrio, con el faro de algún coche sorprendido en el camino. Le deslumbró la luz del teléfono reflejada en el cristal y fue a ver qué miraban tan atentos.</p>
<p>—Se ha ido hasta en las afueras —le dijo Sherlock, sin levantar la cabeza.</p>
<p>—Corte eléc... trico. ¿Qué es eso?</p>
<p>—Que es hora de dormir. —John la cargó en brazos entre quejas que acabaron en bostezo—. Sherlock, ¿dónde has puesto la…?</p>
<p>—Ya la acuesto yo. Termina de buscar el regalo de Mrs. Hudson. —Le dio el teléfono y tomó a Rosie en brazos. John les besó en la mejilla y se puso a mirar las búsquedas de Sherlock en la red. De la larga lista, la primera era un juego de té y la segunda una funda de volante.</p>
<p>—Te contaré una historia de fantasmas.</p>
<p>—¡Sherlock! —El doctor levantó la cabeza, pero su marido y su hija ya no estaban allí. Cuando la bajó, el pulgar tapaba parcialmente la tecla "enviado". Lo quitó enseguida.</p>
<p>Dejó el teléfono en la mesa. Dudó un segundo y se fue a la cama. Definitivamente, no quería saber qué había comprado. Poco a poco se le fueron cerrando los ojos.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Por su parte, en la mansión Holmes-Lestrade, con el generador de emergencia activado, Greg dividía el ramo del centro de mesa para colocarlo en la taza nueva. Mycroft, por la suya, leía las instrucciones de su nuevo entretenimiento.</p>
<p>
  <em>&gt;Gracias por comprar en Sin tapujos, dígame:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ha adquirido El cordel misterioso en color negro. Puede ver la opción en rosa en nuestra web.</em>
</p>
<p>—Yo quiero el rosa —dijo Greg. Mycroft sonrió con los ojos en el papel y siguió leyendo.</p>
<p>
  <em>&gt;Lea las instrucciones completas y, en caso de duda, consúltenos. En serio, consulte.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Se recomienda usarlo primero sin otra persona para una mayor concentración en las sensaciones. Su pareja puede esperar y, si no, enséñele la puerta.</em>
</p>
<p>Mycroft alzó la cabeza—. Sin problema, ¿eh? —exclamó Lestrade, levantando las manos.</p>
<p><em>&gt;El placer depende mucho de la persona</em> —Greg le apretó el hombro y le besó el cuello—. <em>No obstante, posible que le resulte menos excitante de lo que pensaba. Experimente otras formas erótico-festivas. Si ha comprado este producto porque lo ha visto en el porno, repita conmigo: el porno es ficción, no es real.</em></p>
<p>—¿Cuándo volvías al trabajo, Greg? —Se lamió los labios.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>A kilómetros al sur, con el Canal de la Mancha a sus pies, Ms y Mr. Holmes vieron el apagón en las noticias. Ms Holmes dejó el libro de sudokus en el brazo de la butaca y apagó las luces. A la luz de las velas, colocó el vinilo del Cascanueces de Chaikovski y tomó la mano de su esposo, ataviado aún con el elegante collar.</p>
<p>—Somos unos buenos padres, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>—Sí que lo somos —le dijo él, acariciándole los dedos—. Sí que lo somos.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Un mensaje despertó a John desde el salón. Se dio cuenta por el calor de su costado que ya no dormía solo. Sherlock estaba hecho un ovillo pegado a él. Salió lentamente. Enfocó con esfuerzo la pantalla del teléfono. No obstante, él no era Sherlock Holmes para saberse las contraseñas ajenas y volvió a la cama con el aparato.</p>
<p>—Sherlock, desbloquea —no obtuvo respuesta—. Sherlock —llamó de nuevo mientras le movía por el hombro.</p>
<p>—Qué te pasa.</p>
<p>—Desbloquea tu teléfono. Han mandado… —Sherlock se lo quitó de la mano, dibujó un trazo demasiado rápido para que John pudiera memorizarlo y se lo devolvió— un mensaje. —El detective le dio la espalda y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.</p>
<p>
  <em>John Watson. Si has acordado con Sherlock gastarme una broma, que sepáis que no pienso devolver el regalo —<strong>MrsH</strong></em>
</p>
<p>Se quedó pensando con un murmullo en la garganta—. De acuerdo —acabó diciendo—. Necesito saber qué compré. —Se centró en el historial. Dio gracias a quien inventó el orden por fecha y hora.</p>
<p>—Enviado, eso era —dijo en voz baja. Clicó. Se quedó petrificado—. Sherlock —logró articular.</p>
<p>—El tanga mañana. Está todo bien, John. Duérmete.</p>
<p>—Si Mrs. Hudson tiene los mismos gustos que tu hermano —Sherlock se giró hacia él y miró la pantalla.</p>
<p>—Le volviste a dar al mismo regalo. —Dejó de parpadear—. Tengo un plan.</p>
<p>—¿Decir que era para nosotros? —Sherlock se mordió el labio y volvió a su postura inicial, dándole la espalda—. Ya veo.</p>
<p>Apagó el teléfono y lo dejó en su propia mesita. Se quedó ahí, acariciándole la nuca, jugando con las sombras de la luz incipiente entre sus dedos. Entonces, la pequeña entró y se colocó con el peluche entre ellos. John exhaló en una sonrisa y la abrazó. Agrandó el espacio en el centro de la cama y se tumbó hacia Sherlock, alargando el brazo hasta su cadera.</p>
<p>—Tienes razón. Está todo bien.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Muchas gracias a "12 Days Of Mystrade And Friends" por desplegar esta colección en Navidad. Ha sido un placer poder participar y espero que haya servido para sobrellevar mejor la situación.<br/>Que lo pasen lo mejor que puedan y cuídense :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>